ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Zero Bracelet
The is Ultraman Zero's version of the Ultra Bracelet (personally named by Zero himself) which is used by some Ultras, such as Ultraman Jack. Not only does it store the Ultra Zero Eye, but as the Saga Brace, it also doubles as one of the three transformation items for Ultraman Saga, with the others being Dyna's Reflasher and Cosmos' Cosmo Pluck. History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire In the wake of an attack from a trio of Darklops, the Space Garrison discovered that the attack came from another universe. Since only one Ultra could be sent, Zero volunteered to go seek out the threat. Before he left, he was given the Brace by his father. It would allow him to transform three times in another universe. After his third transformation, Zero was revived by the Shield of Baraji and received the power of the shield from Ultraman Noa, upgrading the Ultra Zero Bracelet into the Ultimate Bracelet. Ultraman Saga During his mission to another planet Earth, Zero bonded with Nozomu Taiga, who was reluctant to become an Ultraman due to his past. The Ultimate Bracelet is worn on the man's left arm and is Zero's means of communications with his host. During Gomess (S) and Gubila's attack, Zero uses the Ultimate Bracelet and tricked his reluctant host into a forced transformation that rendered him 5 meters short. It wasn't until when they put aside their differences, allowing Taiga to perform a proper transformation. After Zero's death by Imago Hyper Zetton, the hopes of Asuka, Musashi and Taiga resonated, transforming the petrified Ultimate Bracelet into the Saga Brace. In resonation with Asuka's Reflasher and Musashi's Cosmo Pluck, Taiga raised the Saga Brace to combine into Ultraman Saga, ending Alien Bat's reign of terror on Earth. Ultra Zero Fight As a result from their original fusion as Ultraman Saga, Zero gained the Mode Changes, based on Dyna and Cosmos' alternate forms. When Belial took possession of Zero's body, the Ultimate Bracelet turned black in response of being dominated by the former's lingering grudge. Once Zero acquired Shining Ultraman Zero, the bracelet was shown fused to his body. Ultraman Geed Because of the injuries he sustained from fighting against Belial, the Ultimate Bracelet sustained a great deal of damage. Zero was able to use Ultimate Aegis for the last time to travel to Earth before it went inactive as he swore to fix it sometime later. It was somehow repaired by the end of the series. Powers : Zero can change the Ultra Zero Lance to Ultra Zero Spark. Zero then throws it at his enemies before it returns back to Ultraman Zero. It is very sharp and mostly can cut through the strongest opponent. This one is briefly shown in Seven's grasp before he hands over the device to his son. ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ZeroTether.gif|Tether Zero Ultra Lance.jpg|Ultra Zero Spark imageyffyffugyfyf.jpg|Ultra Zero Lance - Ultimate Bracelet= The was obtained during Zero's battle with Belial using his third and final transformation, his energy ran out, but he was revived by the light of his newly gained friends and all the people fighting against Belial, both literally and in spirit. In a dream-like trance, Zero met Ultraman Noa who gave him the Shield of Baraji and upgraded it to the Ultimate Bracelet. *'Energy Conversion': After its upgrade the Ultimate Brace allowed Zero to convert the light in any other universe into energy and operated endlessly without limits. * : Using the Ultra Brace, Zero can enter his Ultimate Form, Strong-Corona Zero or Luna-Miracle Zero and switch between them and his normal form. It also can merge Zero with the Ultra Zero Bracelet to form Shining Zero. *'Form Split': When pressed into a wall by Alien Bat, Zero split himself in two, one was in Strong-Corona Zero, the other in Luna-Miracle Zero. It is unknown if this was one time incident or if he can do again at will. This ability is based on Dyna Miracle and Cosmos Corona's ability to split into clones. *'Ultra Zero Eye storage': The brace is where the Ultra Zero Eye is stored when in human form. *'Ultimate Aegis storage': The brace mainly stores the Ultimate Aegis and bring forth the armor when Zero needed it for interdimensional traveling. Once he used up the armor's energy, the gem on the Ultimate Bracelet fades before it reignited once it finished charging. *'Weapon Transformation': Reflecting the standard abilities of the Ultra Bracelet, this model can also configure into weapons. ** : Zero can summon an Ultra Lance from the Ultra Brace, Zero throws it through an enemy and continues until it returns to Zero. Originally the brace would transform into the lance but when it stored Noa's power the lance simply materialized. ** : Zero's version of the Ultra Shield using his brace. The shield can turn into the Ultra Lance and vice versa as they are the same object in different modes. imageyffyffugyfyf.jpg|Ultra Zero Lance IMG 0356.jpeg|Ultra Zero Defender Zero Form Change.jpg|Mode Change Form split.jpg|Form Split - Saga Brace= The is an ultimate upgrade born of a Nexus of Souls between Nozomu Taiga, Shin Asuka, Musashi Haruno, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Cosmos. The Nexus revived Zero from his recent death and the six merged to form Ultraman Saga. The brace was an object of great power that was required for several of the fusion Ultra's techniques. It is also said to be the source of his energy. - Dark= Ultraman Zero Darkness had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. Instead of being empowered by people's hope from the multiverse, this one is empowered by Belial's lingering grudge as a spirit. }} Gallery Ultimate_Bracelet.png Ultra_Zero_Brace_New.jpg Zero_Brace_Modes.jpg|Brace Mode and Ultra Zero Spark Ultraman Zer0.png|Ultra Zero Lance Ultimate_Brace.jpg|The Ultimate Bracelet Saga_Bracelet.jpg|The Sage Brace DBW-UQAUIAAS_QS.jpg|The broken Ultimate Bracelet Screenshot_20170722-073706.png New_Ultra_Zero_Bracelet.png Saga_Brace_render.png Ban970240.png Trivia *In the toy release, the Ultimate Bracelet is called , with its default state called and the Saga Brace called . id:Ultra Zero Bracelet Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Transformation Items Category:Bracers Category:Ultra Items Category:Items Category:Power Up Items